Welcome To My World
by Tsukihime26
Summary: What'll happen if an accident after defeating Rokkaku Gouji resulted in the JGR crew traveling into JSRF time? Insanity! - R&R plz
1. The Past JGR

Welcome To My World

Disclaimer: I don't own JSRF! (I REALLY WISH I DID THOUGH!) Nor do I own JGR! (GODDAMNIT!)

A/N: Hi I'm back with another fic idea! - yay! I hope you like this idea as much as my other story which I still will work on. Just because I'm working on this fic doesn't mean I'll discontinue my other fic.

Chapter 1: The Past (JGR)

Laughter and cheer could be heard through the garage while the sounds of "Sweet Soul Brother" floated around the quiet garage. The GGs were celebrating their victory over Rokkaku Gouji.

"Man, that's over with, I wonder what'll happen now? I mean we have the freedom we wanted but, what'll we do now that Gouji's dead?" Beat asked.

"We'll worry about it later Beat. But for now, let's celebrate!" Mew practically screamed in joy. Beat dropped the subject and returned to the party.

About a few hours later, The GGs went to bed, exhausted and they fell into a quiet slumber. Little did they know, something weird was about to happen.

&&&

In another part of the city was the wreaked Rokkaku Building. On top of the building sat pieces of the giant robotic rhino that attacked the GGs no more than a day ago, the giant black record, and Gouji's turntables. Inside the turn table, there was a strange neon blue glow.

The light then lifted up into the sky and it formed a worm hole between the sky and the city of Tokyo-To. The ground began to shake as if there was an earthquake.

&&&

"What the hell's happening?" Beat jumped out of bed and dressed into his rudie clothes.

Everyone eventually woke up and came out to see what was happening.

"What's that?" Gum pointed to the worm hole in the sky.

The ground began to shake and then a strong gust of wind blew by and then suddenly began to start pulling the GGs into the void.

Quickly taking some action, Beat grabbed onto a rail and tried desprerately to stay on the ground.

"Grab my hand!" Beat began to hold out his hand. Gum reached for it but then her grip slipped and she was thrown into the air; towards the void. Beat watched as his friends and surprisingly other gang members (including DJ Professor K) be sucked into the void. Losing his grip on the rail, Beat flew violently into the sky and was also sucked into the void.

There was a loud "bang" along with a flash, and every rudie alike in Tokyo-To was gone.

Author's Note: Hi again! - I know this fic is a little different. (What am I saying, it really different!) I got this Idea after playing "Sudeki" for Xbox. It'll make sense later on.

R&R plz. I'll fix whatever anyone says in my reviews as best as I can. Thanks to mayumi for the title.


	2. The Future JSRF

Author's Note: Thanx for your reviews. wipes tear Thanx! - This might be different but, this takes place before Yoyo gets kidnapped in JSRF….but anyway, Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Future (JSRF)

_Get down on the floor_

_Gotta get down on the floor_

_Gotta get down…_

_I wanna see something I've never seen before…_

The sounds of "I'm Not A Model" drifted around the quiet garage.

The GGs all were doing something to pass the time. Corn was on his red couch, sleeping, Beat was sitting on the other couch with Gum asleep like a small child in his lap, stroking her hair since her helmet was off, exposing her shoulder length hair, Yoyo was playing with Pots, Combo and Cube were listening to Combo's ghetto blaster, bobbing their heads to the music, Rhyth was applying make-up while sitting on one of the stereos, Jazz and Clutch were playing "Death Ball" with Boogie and Garam, and Soda was playing on the pin ball machine.

"There's nothing happenin', yo." Yoyo said, looking up at pots.

The GGs looked at Yoyo and gave a nod of agreement.

"Yea, nothin's going down these days" Beat yawned, causing Gum to stir a bit from her sleep.

"Wha….what's happening?" Gum rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked around.

It was a normal summer day, barely a cloud in the sky with the sun out. Just like almost every other day, nothing to do. No gangs were out tagging or trying to mess with them, Hayashi was out sick, and nothing new was happening. Gum returned to her quiet slumber in Beat's lap while cuddling closer to him. Beat sat back and closed his eyes.

"BOO!"

Beat opened his eyes and almost jumped off of the couch. Gum's eyes flew open as she fell onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Gum glanced over to the couch that she was lying on, and saw Yoyo laughing his ass off.

The GGs looked at Yoyo all clearly shocked or just creped out by his actions, even though all the noise, Corn was still asleep.

"Scared ya didn't I?" Yoyo laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You bastard!" Gum and Beat began to chase Yoyo around the garage trying to practically beat him to death.

Then out of no where, it became dark over the garage. Everyone, including Yoyo, Beat and Gum stopped and stared at the sky.

"Wha?...What's happening?" Corn awoke and looked around and noticed everyone looking up.

A black hole suddenly formed in the midst of all the dark, scary demonic looking clouds. Then, all of a sudden, ten teenagers fell out of the hole, onto the ground near the pinball machine and punching bag. The GGs all stood in shock as they looked at the teens that oddly looked alike in some ways…

Author's Note: Man I've had the most awful case of writer's block yet! I'm sry it took so long. I'm happy it's almost summer vacation and I can write all I want! - Then, it's all off to high school…-- R&R, more to come soon! -


End file.
